Miraculous Memories
by DestiniesSaber
Summary: What happens when Marinette loses her memory? Horrible summary- I know.
1. Part 1 What?

"Who are you?" The girl with blue pigtails said, her vision was blurred and she couldn't remember anything.

"Girl it's me! Alya? You're BEST FRIEND!?" She said shaking Marinette's shoulders.

"Alya? You must have me confused with someone else." She said looking clueless.

"Marinette! Snap out of it! Before Windwaker finds us- he hit you HARD."

"Windwaker? Marinette? Who are those people?" it finally dawned on Alya as Marinette spoke- Marinette lost her memory!

Tikki was flung to the side, being so lucky Marinette's purse protected her for the most part she was a little dizzy but that was it she got out of the purse and snuck over to where Marinette and Alya were just in time to hear Alya say:

"Oh no! Marinette I think you have amnesia!"

Oh dear! How did that happen? There's no way... My luck should've protected her! Tikki thought anxiously she had to get Marinette away from Alya- but how? Alya interrupted her thoughts.

"Let's get you to a safe spot where Windwaker can't find you..." Alya and Marinette ran around trying to find a spot where Windwaker wouldn't find them eventually they found a large supply closet at their school. Alya told Marinette to stay there until the battle was over and she was going to see if she could get good footage of Ladybug in action. All the while Tikki waited and watched thinking We don't have time for this! Chat Noir is fighting Windwaker alone! Until finally Alya left and she flew into the supply closet.

"Marinette, I am Tikki try to stay calm- pleeease stay calm! I'm a kwami- YOU'RE kwami, you're the Ladybug Alya mentioned." Tikki looked at Marinette she was surprised she hadn't grabbed a broom, wasn't frozen stiff because she was so scared, or screaming her head off. But she was more glad than upset. "There's a few things you need to know..." Tikki told her about her powers, how important it was for her to capture the akuma, Chat Noir, etc. Marinette understood everything and Tikki was relieved. Marinette transformed into Ladybug and started off to look for Windwaker and Chat Noir (She was actually doing pretty good with the yoyo and not tripping and she quickly found Chat Noir.

* * *

"Glad you decided to drop in M'lady" he said bowing. Ladybug blushed.

"No, time Chat Noir. We need to catch Windwaker!" Everything went smoothly and wasn't that different from normal well, except for-

"Pound it?" Chat Noir asked confused as to why Ladybug hadn't done it in the first place.

"What?" Ladybug asked.

Chat lowered his hand confused "Pound it." he reiterated "We do it every time we defeat a villain. Are you okay?"

"Ummm... Yeah. I'd better go back secret identity and all..." She merely went to where she was when Alya hid her luckily Alya came back, they both were confused that the Lucky Charm didn't give her her memory back.

"Well, while we try to figure out how to get your memory back I'll tell you who's who and take you home. Tomorrow's a school day so I'll come over tomorrow and take you back here." That is just what happened and while Alya wasn't there Tikki told her how to act and sometimes what to say to her parents.

The next day Marinette wasn't wearing her signature outfit! instead she wore Bright blue pants, black jacket (a different jacket), a baby blue t-shirt, a backpack it was a pretty ordinary (backpack) and her hair was down

They met Adrien and Nino at the staircase in front of the school Alya made sure that Marinette knew who was who (and that Nino was HER boyfriend!). As soon as Nino and Adrien saw the girls Nino ran up to Alya and hugged her.

"Nino!" Alya said hugging him back.

"Hi." Adrien said catching up to Nino and smiling as always.

Marinette looked at Nino Uh... Marinette thought then she relaxed a little.

"Hi guys! How's it going?" Marinette asked. Tikki at that moment had drowned herself in her proudness of Marinette not stuttering... Until that is she remembered why she wasn't. However neither boys seemed to notice.


	2. Part 2 First Day of School (so to speak)

Chapter: 2

"Hi guys! How's it going?" Marinette asked. Tikki at that moment had drowned herself in her proudness of Marinette not stuttering... that is she remembered why she wasn't. However neither boys seemed to notice.

"The usual." Nino began "Except that I didn't study enough to study for the test-"

"TEST!?" Marinette almost shouted. Immediately she turned to Alya. "**Tell** me this isn't happening!"

"Test… test…" Alya said scanning her brain. "Sorry Marinette. There IS a test MissBustier is giving a test on language arts."

"What am I going to do? I know what class is it?"

"Lan- oh. It's our third class." Nino supplied.

"Thanks- I can study it a little during classes!"

"That **could **work, but don't forget to pay attention." Alya agreed (and silently hoped that the boys just thought it was Marinette being forgetful.)

Marinette ran off to study without distractions. Tikki showed her the flash cards she had made a little while before so that she could study easier and they both went through them (alternating between: being careful that Tikki wasn't seen, reading the actual language arts books and finally, going through the flash cards). Soon the bell rang and Marinette headed to class. _Wait? Class? What room am I in?! _Marinette frantically looked for Alya but it was to no avail. She spotted a girl that was talking to Nino. She heard Nino say her name was Lila. She got weird vibes when she got closer to Lila, causing her to not want to talk to her. Instead she walked up to them and was EXTREMELY polite

"Umm… I-I'm sorry to interrupt. B-but I was wandering if either of you knew where Alya was?" Marinette quickly hoped beyond hope that she wasn't already in the classroom.

"She's already in the classroom." Nino said sending Marinette shockwaves. Suddenly a bell rang. "Sounds like that's the school bell let's head to class."

Marinette followed them a little behind, unsure if they were all in the same class. Apparently they were since when they entered Alya was there motioning for Marinette to sit down.

"Sorry I forgot about… y'know **forgetting**." Whispered Alya Miss Bustier was calling the students names so she hurried her words.

"No, harm done." She whispered.

The teacher called her name and she was quick to respond "Here!" Nino looked back at the two girls quickly. _Something's weird going on._ He thought, _but maybe Marinette was just being more perceptive._

Class ended and Marinette quickly learned what she needed to know for the test, Everything went smoothly; Until lunchtime that is.

Alya was obviously plotting about something and as much as Marinette would ask, she would merely say: 'I don't know what you're talking about- the only thing I'm thinking about is how to get you're memory back.' Marinette and Tikki wouldn't buy it.


End file.
